vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Beckett
Background Beckett was sired over 300 years ago. He was adopted though by '''Aristotle deLaurent, '''a member of the Mnemosyme (or Memory-Seekers). Like his Sire, who had spent most of his life in researching the Book of Nod - the ancient Kindred chronicles - Beckett is a historian researching the origins of Kindred. He is of the Clan Gangrel, but still he is quite unusual for his kind, who likes to roam the woods and wild areas far from civilization. But Beckett is well connected and educated, he has cultivated contacts and allies around the world from the ranks of mortal and supernatural alike, though few know him well. He is also trained in archeology, ancient languages and anthropology. Known over the world for coming and going as he pleases and always appearing when "interesting" items, books, scraps or stories appear, Beckett is also notorious among Kindred scholars for his theory that the story of Cain and Abel is actually a myth, representing human civilization's move from hunter-gatherer into agricultural society. How this is connected with vampirism he is not sure, but if anyone can find the evidence and discover the truth, Beckett can. Becketts Protean form is that of a wolf, in this form he often likes to travel, and he is said to be the master of some thraumaturgic disciplins too. His fighting skills are also quite remarkable for he is a vampire of the 7th generation, which is called Elders. He has cat-like red eyes with crescent shaped pupils that glows faintly, which is why he always wears his sunglases at night. He also has hair on his hands and his nails are very much alike claws. Also a big trademark of him is his sarcasm. He is also one of the only two persons the player can completely trust (other being Mercurio). Beckett is a great scholar and a pacifistic individual. Final Nights Beckett neither belongs to the Anarchs nor to the Camarilla. He is a loner and encounters the player several times in the game. Mostly he is just giving advice but no real information for the player. He is one of the only two persons the player can trust acording to Rosa, a thin blood from Santa Monica beach. Beckett apears first after the blowing up of the Sabbats Warehouse. He tells the player about an unusual pressure in the air and something that might happen in the future. Secondly he is met in the museum, when the player has to retrieve the Ankaran Sarcophagus. Beckett wants to examine the sarcophagus, cause he belives that there is no Antedeluvian in it. But he also can't tell by whom it has been stolen. Optionally the player can be taught by Becket in his disciplins when he is Gangrel too. So the player finally encounters Beckett, when he has retrieved the sarcophagus from the Giovannis Mansion. Then Beckett is allowed to exmine the sarcophagus by prince LaCroix. Though he makes no secret of his disrespect for the prince. He tells the player to find Dr. Johansen for finding the key. He also gives him advice for taking the path of a "individualism". Before the player is off for hitting the Sabbat, Beckett stops him on the street downtown. He tells the player, that under no circumstances he is to open the Ancaran Sarcophagus. Where he has his information from stays a mystery. Trivia *he is the trademark for White Wolf *he also apears in : Marmell, Ari: Gehenna: The Final Night, 2004, ISBN: 978-1588468550 Bates, Andrew: Lay down with Lions, (= Year of the Scarab Trilogy, Book 2), 2001, ISBN: 978-1588468031 Reynolds, Mike: The Masquerade: Beckett (Comic), ISBN: 978-0971293731 Characters (Los Angeles by Night) | Vampires (Kindred) | Downtown residents Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Independents